Fotografías
by Korenina
Summary: AU. Hyuga Hinata no conocía nada más allá del deber y las obligaciones. Hasta que conoce a Itachi, un atractivo chico que parece muy dispuesto a corromperla. ¿Podrá Hinata derribar sus propias barreras para lograr lo que desea? Itachi/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
(Song) Te tomaré una foto by Tiziano Ferro © EMI Music Italy  
nota: Con cariño para **_BlackLady Hyuuga, _**por su cumpleaños.

* * *

_Somos hijos de mundos distintos de misma memoria_  
_Que ingenua dibuja y borra la misma historia_  
_Y será hermosísimo_  
_Por tí tienen un solo sabor, alegría y dolor._

**Te tomaré una foto**

**1**

Hinata Hyuga sonrió al escuchar la campana.

Siempre le había molestado ese sonido horrendo. Le crispaba los nervios y lo sentía hasta en los dientes y, de verdad, habían mejores formas de anunciar el inicio-final de un período. Sin embargo, en un día como ese le parecía hasta simpático, porque era como si anunciara a vítores que una larga semana había llegado a su fin.

Hinata cerró su cuaderno y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con lentitud, como si una tarea tan simple mereciera ser disfrutada. La verdad era que con su apretada agenda después de clases, era usual verla levantarse del asiento desde el momento en que la campana emitía sus primeras notas, salir con prisas del aula —guardando sus libros en el camino— y dirigirse a la salida, donde ya la esperaban para llevarla a su casa donde recibiría clases particulares.

Pero ese día era viernes. El único día de la semana en que sus clases se extendían hasta las cinco de la tarde y tenía libre lo poco que restaba del día. La ausencia del estrés mientras caminaba por el campus le daba un aspecto más suave a sus facciones de princesa.

En el camino a casa, las luces de Konoha se volvían borrones luminosos a través de la ventana del auto, y Hinata se limitó a disfrutar de la vista.

No conocía nada más allá del deber y las obligaciones. Esa era su vida y ella la aceptaba con la nobleza que la caracterizaba, porque a pesar de todo amaba a su pequeña familia y nada le aterraba más que decepcionarlos a todos. Pero Hinata no era un robot que hacía lo que se le ordenaba de forma automática cuando se lo ordenaban. Tenía dieciocho años y un sueño —o una fantasía tonta, como le había llamado su padre alguna vez—: Quería ser bailarina.

Los mejores momentos de su día a día se reducían a esos minutos en los que se escapaba al sótano y descargaba toda la tensión moviéndose con la gracia de una muñeca, al ritmo de la música clásica. En esa pequeña burbuja, su vida era enteramente suya, y ella era felíz.

Pero era solo eso: Un sueño. Ya había para ella un destino marcado, y éste era al frente de las empresas Hyuga. Todo lo que su familia había construído durante generaciones caería sobre sus hombros en un futuro próximo, pero Hinata casi comenzaba a sentir su peso sofocante.

Suspiró con el cansancio que el simple pensamiento le produjo mientras se estacionaban frente a la mansión que era su hogar.

Ko —su chofer— le abrió la puerta y ella, bajando del auto, trató de animarse. Tal vez podría bailar un poco...o hasta que le sangraran los pies, ahora que podía. Por lo menos su padre se lo permitía, aunque fuera solo como pasatiempo.

—¡Hinata!

Hacía su camino hacia la entrada cuando el grito la detuvo. Sonrió al reconocer la voz y no se sorprendió cuando, al girarse, se encontró con Ino y Sakura que la saludaban desde el auto violeta de la rubia, aparcado ahora delante del sedán negro que la había traído a casa.

Pidió con amabilidad a Ko que llevara sus cosas adentro y se acercó a sus amigas, deteniéndose en la acera.

—Hola chicas.

—¿Lista para la acción?— Preguntó Sakura con entusiasmo, sonriéndole.

Hinata la miró sin comprender.

—¿Cuál acción?

Ino soltó un bufido. Se aplicaba labial rosado, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Ya se te olvidó que prometiste que saldrías con nosotras?

Hinata se mordió el labio un poco apenada porque sí, lo había olvidado. Les había prometido a sus amigas —específicamente a Ino— que iría al cine con ellas.

—Lo siento.

Sakura rió por lo bajo e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

— No tienes que disculparte.

—Sí, sí. Ya sabemos lo ocupada que estás siempre y lo despistada que eres y te queremos, cariño, pero sube ya.— La apresuró Ino, dando golpesitos impacientes en el volante y señalando con la cabeza el asiento trasero.

Por unos segundos de silencio, las dos chicas miraban al frente, a la espera del sonido de la puerta que les indicaría que Hinata había subido al auto obedientemente. Cuando ésto no ocurrió, la miraron de nuevo, encontrándose con que seguía allí mirando algún punto en el pavimento.

Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Tenemos que hablar con _él_, ¿No?— Preguntó, aunque todas conocían la respuesta. Sakura suspiró.— Bien. Hagamos ésto rápido.— Dijo con decisión, abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

Ino la imitó.

—_Sep_. Sabemos que el hombre no muerde y ya lo hemos convencido antes ¿verdad?

...

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre difícil de convencer.

Seguro ese carácter le favorecía mucho en el mundo de los negocios pero, francamente, lucía bastante aterrador e intimidante con el semblante estoico, sentado detrás de ese escritorio de madera lujosa que era más grande que la cama de Sakura (palabras de ella).

—Por favor, señor Hyuga. _¿Porfiiiiiis?__— _Para mala suerte del hombre, Ino podía ser como un grano en el culo si así conseguía lo que quería. Hinata sintió algo de envidia por la valentía de su amiga.— Solo veremos una _peli _de chicas en el cine y luego iremos a mí casa, ya sabe, a hablar sobre el ardiente protagonista y de chicos en general.

Ante ésto, el pálido rostro de porcelana de Hinata se tornó rosado. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Ino, por su parte, ignoró olímpicamente y continuó explotando su habilidad de convencer-con-tanta-palabrería, haciendo referencia incluso a la adolescencia del hombre frente a ella.

—Solo recuerde esos gloriosos años de su juventud. ¿No salía a divertirse con sus amigos? ¡Apuesto a que sí!

La expresión de Hiashi no varió ni un ápice.

—En mis tiempos, jovencita, me dediqué a estudiar y prepararme en lugar de perder el tiempo con nimiedades.— Habló con la voz firme y fría de siempre. El entusiasmo de Ino se esfumó (_¡Con razón es tan amargado!_), y a las palabras del hombre comenzó un silencio incómodo.

Fue Hinata la que habló ésta vez, removiéndose nerviosa en su lugar.

—Por favor, padre.— Su voz era suave y baja, en contraste con la de su progenitor.— Estoy libre de mis obligaciones.

Hiashi la fulminó con la mirada y cuando las chicas pensaron que no era posible, su semblante se volvió más severo.

—Nunca estás libre de tus obligaciones, Hinata. Que no se te olvide.

Ante ésto, Hinata bajó la mirada, perdiendo todas esperanza de salir ésta noche. No es como si muriera por salir, la verdad, pero se lo había prometido a sus amigas.

—Puedes ir.—Habló Hiashi otra vez. Volviendo la vista a los documentos que tenía en frente, continuó con su labor.— Regresa temprano.

Las tres sonrieron y salieron de la oficina victoriosas.

Luego de hacer que Hinata se cambiara la ropa por un vestido casual color lavanda, salieron de la mansión y cada una subió al auto de Ino. Hinata notó que tal vez las ropas de todas no eran apropiadas para el cine. Ino, al igual que ella, usaba un vestido corto violeta —era su color favorito— y Sakura una falda rosada y top vinotinto. Ni siquiera llevaban chaqueta y seguro morirían de hipotermia antes de que terminara la película, pero no le dió mayor importancia al asunto y pronto lo olvidó.

Como siempre que salían en el auto de Ino, Sakura y Hinata temían por su vida. Se abrocharon el cinturón y aún así se sostenían cada una de su asiento como náufrago a la orilla.

Hinata, demasiado ocupada rezando porque llegaran vivas a su destino, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que el camino que había tomado Ino no era el del cine. En lugar de ir al centro, se había desviado hacia la costa, a unos diez minutos de la mansión Hyuga.

—¿Ino?

—Relájate, Hinata.— Dijo simplemente la rubia.

Hinata se recostó del asiento, no queriendo entrar en discusión y (en el fondo) curiosa-temerosa por ver a dónde la llevaban. Por el bien de sus nervios, esperaba que solo estuvieran tonteando y que luego irían al cine como le habían dicho a su padre. Quería a sus amigas pero tenían ésta mala costumbre de secuestrarla cada que podían. Apreciaba sus buenas intenciones de hacer que se distrajera un poco, pero ellas no tenían un padre que les recordaba que "nunca están libres de sus obligaciones".

Ino era una chica extrovertida y liberal. Una rubia de piernas largas y ojos verdes. Quería ser modelo, y se dedicaría a ello cuando terminara el instituto. Sus padres eran ingenieros reconocidos, los mejores de la ciudad, y habían esperado que su hija tomara el mismo camino que ellos. Sin embargo, no se molestaron cuando Ino los sorprendió con la decisión de no ir a la universidad sin antes probarse haciendo lo que le gustaba. Al principio no habían estado muy convencidos, pero luego decidieron que le darían a su hija una oportunidad y todo el apoyo que necesitara.

Sakura, por otro lado, era igual de extrovertida que Ino, pero más recatada. Era una chica exótica de cabello rosado y los ojos más verdes que Hinata había visto. Sentía gran pasión por la medicina y tenía una beca en la Universidad de Konoha para estudiar dicha carrera. Sus padres eran comerciantes de clase media y no podían estar más orgullosos de su hija.

Las tres chicas eran tan diferentes entre sí que Hinata se preguntaba cómo es que eran amigas. Supuso que eran éstas mismas diferencias las que las hacían congeniar tan bien.

Ino frenó con brusquedad y la sacudida sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Todas se bajaron del auto, Sakura y Hinata un poco mareadas, pero aliviadas de estar fuera de peligro por ahora. Se habían denido en una calle desierta, a excepción de algunos autos aparcados a ambos lados del camino. Hinata reconoció el lugar como parte de una zona abandonada de la costa. Desde llí podía oler el agua salada y escuchar el murmullo de las olas. Solo había un local iluminado —y el único habitado, supuso— y Sakura e Ino comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. El resto de la calle y de los alrededores estaba en penumbra. El alivio de Hinata no duró mucho tiempo y se apresuró a seguir a sus amigas, comenzando a asustarse porque sentía que estaba en uno de esos barrios de mala muerte. Ella no era vanidosa ni nada, pero apreciaba su seguridad.

—¡E-esperen!— Llamó a las chica. Éstas se detuvieron antes de entrar al local y la miraron interrogantes— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Q-qué es éste lugar?— Preguntó, fijándose por primera vez en el cartel con luces de neón rojas sobre la puerta de entrada, que rezaba en mayúscula "AKATSUKI".

—Es un club.— Respondió Sakura con sencillez, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

A Hinata iba a darle un infarto.

—¡¿C-CLUB?!

* * *

_**...Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Fotografías**

* * *

**2/10**

"¿M-me trajeron a un club?". Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar.

Sakura fulminó a Ino con la mirada. "¿No le habías dicho?". La acusada puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros, libre de toda culpa. Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Creí que el cine solo era una excusa para que la dejaran salir, no que ni ella misma tenía idea de que vendríamos aquí".

"¡Sabes que si le decía no iba a venir! y en serio, Hinata, necesitas divertirte un rato".

"¡Le mentí a mi padre!"

"En realidad no le mentiste si no sabías que le estabas mintiendo".

"¡Me va a castigar!"

Sakura colocó una mano en su hombro y trató de calmarla. "No te preocupes, ni siquiera se va a enterar. Éste lugar es sano. Además, solo estaremos un rato y te llevaremos temprano a casa, ¿está bien?"

Hinata no parecía estar a punto de relajarse.

"Hinata, _pliiiiiiis", _Ino juntó sus manos a modo de súplica. "Ni siquiera tienes que hacerlo por nosotras, hazlo por tí ¿Si?"

Hinata se mordía el labio en un gesto nervioso. Aún no estaba demasiado convencida y habría preferido que la llevaran a su casa, pero asintió, y Sakura e Ino entrelazaron sus brazos con los de ella, arrastrándola dentro de ese lugar infernal.

...

El humo de cigarrillo y el olor a alcohol no le daban a Akatsuki un aspecto demasiado 'sano'. Habían nubes rojas hechas con luces de neón por todas partes, y parecían estar flotando por sí solas. Hinata se sorprendió ante ésto y luego notó que el color negro del techo y las paredes y la poca iluminación del lugar las hacían lucir así. Era alucinante.

Pero no dejaba de ser lo que era.

Las tres chicas caminaron entre la multitud por varios minutos. Sakura e Ino saludaban a otras personas que Hinata no conocía. Solo había gente joven como ellas, por lo que veía. Gente muy rara que no le daba buena espina. Por lo menos la música era agradable y no tan estruendosa, y no corrías el riesgo de quedarte sordo. Había un pequeño escenario al lado de la barra de bebidas, donde tocaba una banda. Eran seis integrantes y todos tenían el cabello naranja y numerosos _piercings, _y cantaban una canción que ella no reconoció._  
_

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el lugar?" Preguntó Ino a su lado sonriéndole. Parecía muy felíz, y solo por eso Hinata sonrió también. Se encontraban sentadas en los asientos de la barra, que eran los únicos que habían encontrado, mirando a la pista de baile. Ino y Sakura no tardaron en hacer sus pedidos a una linda chica de cabello azul que se encargaba de los tragos, del otro lado de la barra. Hinata solo pidió un vaso de agua.

"No está mal".

La sonrisa de Ino se hizo más grande, como si la aprobación de Hinata era lo que había estado esperando.

"Eso está bien" dijo Sakura, sentada al otro lado de Hinata. "Podrás venir con nosotras la próxima vez".

Hinata bajó la mirada, no queriendo desanimarlas al decir que esa era la primera y única vez que estaría en ese lugar. "¿Vienen muy seguido?", se limintó a preguntar.

"Pues... Akatsuki solo abre los viernes. Hemos venido todos los viernes desde hace dos meses"

Bueno, sí que les gustaba el lugar. Iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando notó que Sakura se tensaba y se giraba a mirarla a ella y a Ino. "¿Qué tal me veo?"

Ino levantó una ceja con suspicacia y luego miró un punto entre el mar de gente, una sonrisa pícara formándose en sus labios rosados. "Muy apetitosa, a juzgar por la mirada de _alguien_".

Fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta del chico que se aproximaba hacia ellas. Tenía el cabello rojizo en contraste con su piel pálidad, y unos ojos café que en ningún momento se desviaron de su objeto de interés. Las ignoró descaradamente a ella y a Ino, inclinándose para susurrar unas palabras en el oído de Sakura, que se ruborizó y rió por lo bajo como una colegiala.

Sakura tomó su mano y se levantó con toda la intención de fugarse, no sin antes hacerlo detenerse frente a Hinata. "Sasori, esta es mi amiga Hinata. Hinata, Sasori".

Hinata emitió una pequeña sonrisa, su timidez habitual haciéndose presente con más fuerza ante un extraño. "Hola", lo saludó. No sabría decir con exactitud si Sasori también era tímido con los extraños o si le importaba un pepino quien era ella, porque solo la estudió con esa mirada desapacionada suya e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Fue un poco incómodo, a decir verdad.

Ino los miró, aburrida. "¡Qué par tan elocuente! ¡Qué asombrosa capacidad de socializar!".

"No seas ridícula", la riñó Sakura, aunque se mordía los labios para contener una carcajado cuando entrelazó su brazo con el de Sasori. "Bueno, nosotros iremos a platicar por ahí. Las veo al rato", se despidió, antes de comenzar a alejarse con su acompañante.

"Claro, que se diviertan con su charla", Ino hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos al mencionar la última palabra y Sakura volvió la cabeza por un instante para sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Hinata la observó alejarse hasta que se perdió entre la multitud y se giró hacia Ino. "No tenía idea de que Sakura tuviera...novio", dijo no muy convencida de si la palabra 'novio' era la correcta.

Ino le dio un trago a su bebida antes de responder. "No son novios."

"Ah..."

Su voluptuosa amiga se acercó más a ella, sonriendo de manera cómplice como siempre hacía cuando hablaba sobre chicos o la vida amorosa de alguien. "Como sea, creo que eso podría cambiar pronto. A Sakura le dio fuerte ésta vez, y te diste cuenta de cómo él la miraba, ¿no?". Hinata asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería al recordar al muchacho en cuestión y la forma en la que se acercó a su amiga momentos atrás. "Los chicos no miran a cualquier chica así, como si no les importara nada más", le explicó Ino.

"Me... me alegro por Sakura"

"Sep", estuvo de acuerdo Ino, "Pero no le digas a nadie que dije una cosa tan asquerosamente cursi. Tengo una reputación que cuidar".

Hinata rió por las ocurrencias de su amiga y continuaron conversando por unos minutos más, hasta que otro chico se acercó a ellas, y Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Ino saltando de su asiento para colgarse del cuello del recién llegado. "¡Hidan!"

El chico llamado Hidan era alto y bien parecido, con cabello gris y unos inusuales ojos violetas. Hinata se dio cuenta, cuando Ino se lo presentó, que era extrovertido y escandaloso como su vocabulario mismo.

"Joder. ¡Cómo que no sabes quién Jashin!" Le había dicho (casi gritado, Hinata creyó que se iba a morir de la verguenza) cuando ella dijo que no, que no sabía quién era ese dios del que hablaba. "¡¿Vives debajo de una roca de mierda?!"

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir, e Ino salió en su ayuda, golpeando a Hidan en el hombro. "Ya déjala, Idiota. Nadie sabe quién es ese horrendo Dios al que tanto adoras".

Hinata solo los escuchaba discutir, preguntándose cómo podían abrazarse un minuto e insultarse al siguiente, hasta que, sin entender muy bien cómo, decidieron que irían a bailar, y se escandalizó ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola en un lugar como ese. "¡I-ino!"

Ino, que se había levantado y era arrastrada por Hidan hacia la pista de baile, se detuvo y su compañero hizo lo mismo. "Oh Dios, lo siento Hinata", Ino le dirigió una mirada de disculpas y luego le explicó a Hidan que su amiga no conocía a nadie allí.

Hidan miró hacia los lados sin soltar la mano de Ino, como estudiando el panorama en busca de una rápida solución al problema. Hinata lo observó un poco inquieta, removiéndose en su asiento, sin tener idea de lo que el chico pensaba hacer. No parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza, la verdad. Para mortificación de Hinata, el muchacho en cuestión se alejó de Ino para sujetarla a ella por la muñeca y hacerla levantarse de su asiento, y miró hacia el extremo más alejado de la barra para gritar:

"¡HEY, ITACHI! ¡TRAE TU CULO UN SEGUNDO, ¿QUIERES?!".

Hinata era una persona muy pacífica y paciente, no se enojaba con facilidad y nunca había intentado golpear a nadie, pero ahora mismo quería golpear a Hidan, y se preguntó si se consideraba sano o normal que una sola persona despertara ese tipo de violencia el los demás.

A ellos se acercó Itachi poco después, alto, de complexión atlética y porte orgulloso. Era de tez blanca y llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, negro al igual que sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres, Hidan?", parecía un poco molesto, también.

Hidan lo tomó del hombro con su otra mano y lo posicionó frente a Hinata. "Itachi, Hinata. Hinata, Itachi. Diviértanse y usen protección". Dicho ésto, volvió con Ino y ámbos se fueron, y Hinata se encontró sola frente a un desconocido, ruborizada por la insinuación en las palabras de Hidan.

Él no dijo nada por unos tortuosos segundos, solo se limitó a estudiarla con esa mirada seria. Ella miró un punto en el piso, jugando con un mechón de cabello negro azulado, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"Yo..."

"Es la primera vez que vienes aquí", interrumpió él. No era una pregunta.

"S-sí", afrimó ella un poco sorprendida, levantando la cabeza solo para encontrarse de nuevo con la misma mirada sobre ella. "Dos amigas me trajeron".

"Pero tú no quieres estar aquí, ¿o me equivoco?", adivinó Itachi, sorprendiéndola otra vez. Su primo Neji siempre le había dicho que ella era muy fácil de leer, pero aquello ya era demasiado.

"Yo no... yo no frecuento lugares como éste"

"Ya veo" Dijo él, y luego de un momento de silencio, se alejó sin decir nada dejándola sola.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y volvió a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado antes, dando un trago a su vaso de agua. Su padre no tendría que preocuparse por ahuyentar a cualquier chico, se dijo, era algo que ella misma podía hacer muy bien con la misma eficacia. Qué torpe.

Entonces alguien apartó su vaso de agua y colocó una copa llena de una bebida colorida frente a ella, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era Itachi, que se encontraba ahora del otro lado de la barra.

"Cortesía de la casa"

Hinata tomó el vaso con su pequeña mano y lo acercó a su naríz para olerlo. "¿Qué es?"

Itachi se apoyó en la barra y la miró con un destello de diversión en los ojos. "Cóctel de frutas".

"Tiene alcohol".

"Así es".

Ella se mordió el labio y volvió a colocar la copa sobre la barra y la arrimó hacia él, apenada por tener que rechazar el detalle. "Es... muy amable de tu parte, pero yo no bebo".

Él volvió a arrimar la copa hacia ella. "¿Ni siquiera vas a probarlo?"

Hinata miró la bebida, no muy convencida. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo con que ella ingiriera éste tipo de bebidas, decía que nublaban la razón y era absolutamente inapropiado. Por el amor de Dios, se moriría de un infarto si tan solo supiera que ella había puesto el pie en un club. Así que no, no bebería nada. Volvió a arrimar la copa hacia Itachi. "No debo".

"No hay nadie aquí para impedírtelo, Hinata". Dijo él, arrimando la copa de nuevo hacia ella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos al escucharlo decir su nombre por primera vez. Reconoció con sobriedad que él era muy guapo. Sus ojos negros la miraban con familiaridad, como si no acabaran de conocerse hace diez minutos. Su semblante era bastante serio, pero no del tipo de seriedad que su padre tenía. Había algo en él más suave, amistoso, y Hinata se encontró confiando en él y pensó: Es cierto, no hay nadie aquí para impedírmelo, entonces tomó la copa y la llevó a sus labios, dando un pequeño trago ante la atenta mirada de Itachi.

Saboreó la bebida, prestando atención al sabor dulce en contraste con la amargura del licor, y decidió que le gustaba el cóctel de frutas. "Está... rico".

"Mm".

"Nunca lo había probado".

"¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no beber lo que un extraño te ofrece?"

Hinata lo miró con preocuación, sintiendo la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza. "P-ero...yo no-

"Está bien, tranquila", la cortó él, la esquina de su boca curvándose en una media sonrisa, y Hinata suspiró aliviada al entender que era una broma. Continuó bebiendo su cóctel y pronto solo quedó una copa vacía, que ella devolvió a Itachi, agradeciéndole de nuevo el gesto.

"Itachi, ¿puedes venir, por favor? Necesito tu ayuda con algo". Ambos miraron a la chica de cabello azul que Hinata había visto cuando llegó con las chicas, lo llamó desde una puerta trasera que llevaba a algún tipo de depósito, por lo poco que se veía.

Itachi volvió la vista a Hinata e inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, "Con permiso", y se alejó para desaparecer por la puerta.

Hinata se giró en su asiento para echar un vistazo a la estancia, incómoda por estar finalmente sola en un lugar como ese. Sus amigas parecían haberse olvidado de ella, pues no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista. Todo lo que podía ver eran caras extrañas, luces parpadeantes y cuerpos moviéndose. Comenzaba a extrañar con desesperación la seguridad y tranquilidad que su casa le ofrecía, a pesar de que a veces se le hacía opresiva.

Sacó su teléfono móvil de la pequeña cartera de mano para llamar a las chicas, pero ninguna respondió. Suspiró con frustración y contó el dinero que tenía. Era suficiente para pagar un taxi, así que sin perder mucho más tiempo, se levantó e hizo su camino entre el mar de gente hacia la salida.

Hinata respiró el preciado aire fresco, contenta de estar por fin lejos de la música, la gente extraña, y el humo de cigarro. Pero el entusiasmo no le duró demasiado al ver de nuevo lo solo y oscuro estaban los alrededores, y ella tendría que caminar hacia la carretera principal si quería coger un taxi. ¿Era prudente hacer eso? Claramente no. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

"¿Te vas tan pronto?", dijo una voz detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrar a Itachi de pie en la entrada del club, mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"É-este lugar no es para mí".

"Eso es ridículo", le dijo él después de unos segundos.

"¿Disculpa?"

Hinata parecía un poco ofendida, pero él no se inmutó.

"Dije que eso es ridículo. En Akatsuki hay lugar para todos, solo debes darle otra oportunidad".  
Ella no parecía muy convencida, pero Itachi no le dio más tiempo de pensar cuando dijo: "¿Vienes?".

"Pareces muy inclinado a... corromperme".

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró y le sonrió con esa media sonrisa interesante suya, y Hinata se encontró una vez más acercándose a él, creyéndole, como minutos atrás cuando la convenció de tomarse el cóctel de frutas. Tal vez solo era una ingenua y una tonta sin actitud, pero solo sería por unos minutos. Solo unos minutos y después se iría, se dijo mientras volvía a entrar al local al lado de Itachi.


End file.
